amor imposible
by Athenabarizol
Summary: ¿que pasaria si amas a alguien por mucho tiempo, sin poder decirlo? ¿podras soportar tanto tiempo por amor?
1. Chapter 1

Amor imposible… pero amor

Desde tiempos mitológicos, sagitario ha estado enamorado de Athena. Este amor supera toda barrera; mortal o divina, desafiando las leyes de la vida. No importa la época, el siempre estará ahí escondiendo su amor en una; aparente, devoción inocente. Una parte de él es devoto y la ama como divinidad, pero la otra, la ama con locura prohibida. Un amor que quema el alma por verse liberado y aliviado. No solo eso, sino también, correspondido… aunque sabe bien que eso jamás pasara. Por esa razón, al aparecer el nuevo caballero de sagitario de cada época, se anuncia la llegada de Athena*… de su gran amor…

Este, desesperado, corre para ser el primero en verla, en protegerla, en aconsejarle, en todo. Para él eso es un alivio momentáneo a su locura; ya que esto solo logra llenar muy poco el vacío de su alma y su corazón. Athena, ajena al amor que le profesa su caballero más leal y fuerte*, ve sus pobres intentos como el más puro desinterés humano y devoción divina. Que no pasa de la relación hombre-dios.

Es un amor platónico^ y trágico que nunca cumple su cometido de llenar y alegrar el alma. "el amor llena todo y es tan bueno y mágico que no puede ser para mí, por enamorarme de alguien totalmente inalcanzable". Este amor pudre, ennegrece, disminuye el alma y el corazón, un amor vil que empobrece por no ser expresado tan siquiera. Es un amor prohibido que nunca debe ni debió nacer… sin embargo, contra toda regla, nace y florece. Al inicio, como una flor de fragante olor de gran hermosura y que da esperanza y alegría, pero con el pasar del tiempo se vuelve algo amargo que se alimenta de la desesperanza y la agonía. Tan solo le queda resignarse hasta que culmina en algo trastornado y pobre…. Pero sin extinguirse…

¿Cuándo llegara el día en que ese amor crezca con luz y bondad?

¿Cuándo el alma no llegara al punto de pudrirse por amor?

Por más que intente distraer ese amor con otros placeres y otras personas, nunca funciona totalmente. Solo en la muerte deja todo eso de lado y regresa al sentimiento de los primeros días, en los que no sufría, ni lloraba, ni agonizaba. Le dedica su último aliento a ella, mientras repasa toda su vida y ve lentamente los recuerdos con ella… su más grande y trágico amor…

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

* **= leí por alguna parte que kurumada dijo que la armadura de sagitario era la más poderosa, así que me supongo que para conseguirla se necesita un poder o cosmos un poco mayor a los demás dorados.**

 **^= amor platónico "común" o el conocido como imposible. No como el mismo platón lo dijo, eso es otro tema .**

 **~nos leemos pronto~**


	2. Chapter 2: un mal día

**Mal día**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, solo lo miras a él?

¿Solo le sonríes a él?

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasas con él. Desde que llego, no haces más que hablar de él y como pasaban su tiempo juntos en aquel orfanato y como protegían al que ahora es hades.

¿Sabes que Athena no puede amar a alguien en especial? Eso sería favoritismo, y eso es un pecado grave para ti

Pero… nadie dice nada de sasha… tu eres ella y Athena a la vez. Puedo diferenciar la una de la otra bastante bien.

Puedo decir que estoy enamorado de sasha, y que le debo mi lealtad y respeto a Athena.

Sé que está mal amarte, sé que es pecado… pero no pasa nada si esta en secreto y nadie lo sabe…

…solo yo y tu fantasma… en el que pienso cada noche… solo con tu fantasma y mis fantasías me entretengo…

Imagino que me amas, y te amo en todas las gamas ignorando a las demás damas.

Imagino que te beso y alcanzo el cielo.

Imagino que te abrazo y mi corazón sufre un flechazo.

Imagino que te casas conmigo y por toda la eternidad a mí te ligo.

Imagino que te hago mía y nuestra relación pulía.

Pero sé que eso jamás pasara y solo me quedare solo en la oscuridad de mi habitación, viendo pasar los días en los que te conviertes en una hermosa mujer… con él… a tu lado… y no soy yo el que está ahí, contigo.

¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Estás hablando mucho más con él? Pareces…pareces…

¡¿Enamorada?! ¡¿De ÉL?!

¡¿Por qué de él y no de mí?!

¡¿Qué tiene el que yo no?! Yo soy mucho mejor que él. Tengo más poder, una armadura dorada, más clase, soy más apuesto que él…

-mi diosa, quisiera pedir una audiencia privada con usted-

-claro Sísifo. En seguida voy-….tú vas a amarme como yo te amo…

-Sísifo, estoy en tu templo-

-¿podríamos ir a mí habitación? Es que es demasiado "privado" y no quiero que nadie escuche por error-

-¡oh! E-está bien… nunca he estado con un chico a solas Jajaja ¿no es gracioso?-

-Sí, es muy gracioso. Aunque no tiene de que preocuparse… solo hablaremos…- llegamos hasta mí habitación, por suerte, les había dado el día libre a todas las vestales de mi templo, inclusive a yaya. Solo estábamos ella y yo solos.

-y bien ¿de qué querías hablar? ¿Es algo relacionado con las misiones? ¿Algún discípulo? ¿Otra travesura de regulus, kardia, manigoldo o Dohko?-

-no, nada de eso… es… es algo más… personal… intimo-

-¿Qué sucede? Ahora estoy preocupada. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien?- se acercó más a mí y poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla pude sentir su calidez

-S-si e-estoy bien… es solo que… ¿Por qué es tan cercana a Pegaso?-

-¿eh? Pues, es mí amigo de la infancia-

-¿es solo su amigo?-

-Sí, solo eso…-

-… ¿no l-le gusta? O ¿n-no lo a-ama?...-

-¡oh! No, no, no. Es solo un amigo… nada más- pude notar su sonrojo. Ahh se ve tan linda

-… ¿no le gustaría tener un novio?...- me miro, y se sonrojo más. Una expresión de intriga adorno su rostro

-… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...-

-solo responda… ¿yo le gusto? ¿Le agrado de manera romántica….? O al menos… ¿sexual?- me voy acercando más a ella hasta acorralarla en la pared. Esta… ¿asustada? No tiene por qué temer. Tomo su rostro y antes de que diga algo la beso… es… es ¡una delicia! Solo me dedico a besarla más y más y ¡más! Hago el beso aún más apasionado… pero ella… no corresponde al beso… en cambio, trata de huir. ¿Por qué huiría de mí?

-no tienes por qué huir de mí, te amo como no tienes idea. Solo disfruta lo que pasa… y pasara- bajo hasta su cuello para lamerlo y besarlo

-¡Sísifo!, ¡suéltame!... ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- ¿soltarla? JAMÁS. Recorro su cuello hasta bajar al inicio de sus pechos. Bajo las finas mangas del vestido para besar sus hombros.

-¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Basta! ¡Sísifo… reacciona! Por favor… no-

-te amo, te amo… me encantas. Eres hermosa- bajo la parte que cubre sus pechos y la tomo de la cintura para evitar que el vestido se caiga por completo… son muy lindos… mi mano tiembla al tocar uno de sus pechos… son suaves. Comienzo a masajearlo mientras beso y degusto el otro… trata de huir y hasta me golpea un poco, pero sus golpes no me hacen daño alguno.

-ahh… no… no… basta… Sísifo… ¡ahh!- la cargue hasta la cama y la recosté suavemente… no quería lastimarla…

-tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño… no creas que te voy a golpear o algo por el estilo… te amo demasiado como para hacer eso.-

-¡es peor lo que estás haciendo!- está asustada y llorando. Trato de tranquilizarla besándola y acariciándola suavemente.

-no hay nada que temer… te amo…- le digo mirándola a los ojos, creo que ha funcionado… me atrevo a quitarle lo que resta del vestido y logro ver que lleva bragas de color perla… un tono acorde a lo que resguarda… una joya. Por un momento se había calmado, ahora incluso trata de patearme pero ninguno de sus golpes logran hacerme daño, además, atrapo sus piernas entre las mías

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NO!... ¡Sísifo, no diré nada si paras!... ¡lo juro!... pero suéltame- atrapo sus manos con las mías entrelazandolas

-no te voy a soltar, no me voy a detener. Quiero hacerte mía… después de esto vamos a casarnos ¿está bien?-mientras decía esto libere mis manos y me dedique a recorrer todo su cuerpo y beso poco a poco su vientre.- pronto, cuando nos casemos, tendrás un bebe aquí… producto de nuestro amor…- la amo, la amo tanto

-¡¿a-amor?! ¡Yo ya no te amo!... antes sí, pero ahora con esto…. ya no…- ¡¿ella me amaba?! Está llorando otra vez. Tendré que acelerar las cosas antes de que se canse o duerma... alza su cosmos para padir ayuda... pero yo ya había puesto una barrera anti-cosmo en mí habitación

-…me amaras de nuevo… olvidaras a Pegaso…- quito sus bragas y las pongo en el piso y comienzo a lamer probando su sabor y preparándola.

-ahh… ahh… ¡no!...ahh- ahora mis dedos entran eso significa que está preparada… aunque prefiero seguir degustando e introduciendo mis dedos…

-ahh….ahh… ¡ahh!... ¡Sísifo! ¡suelt…! ¡Ahh!- ella lo esta disfrutando, inclusive, llego al éxtasis

-eso se llama orgasmo y se siente bien cuando tienes uno- me di cuenta de que estaba vestido y ella desnuda, aunque eso no impedía que pudiera "ver" mis atributos sobre estimulados. Comencé a desvestirme para que ella pudiera verme bien

-Sísifo… s-si paramos a-aq-aquí no d-diré na-nada… p-pero po-por f-favor…-

-Lo siento sasha, eso es imposible-

-…. ¡eso no va a entrar!...- dijo asustada

-tranquila, seré gentil. Si te duele me dices- volví a besarla al parecer entendió que la amaba y no iba a hacerle daño alguno. Poco a poco fui entrando mientras ella hacia muecas de dolor y lloraba un poco. volvi a entrelazar mís manos con las de ella

-¡no!... ahh… ¡Me duele! ¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Ahh!-

-lo siento, me detendré para que te acostumbres…. Sasha…. Solo quiero que me mires a mí, que me sonrías a mí, estar a tu lado por siempre y me ames- hubo besos y más besos dulces hasta que sentí que se había acostumbrado

-voy a moverme... linda sasha-

-qu- ¡AHH!- gemidos, ruegos y gritos se escucharon mientras me unía a ella.

-ahh….ahh… ¡por favor detente!... ¡ahh!-

Se sentía tan bien que no podía parar y logre que ella tocara el paraíso conmigo. Ella estaba mirando a la nada cuando terminamos. La cubrí con la manta de la cama mientras la abrazaba y la acomodaba en mi pecho… después de un rato me abrazo tímidamente y antes de que durmiera le dije

-te amo, y mañana nos casaremos… así siempre estaremos juntos por siempre…sasha-

-…..Sísifo…. ¿Por qué te fijaste en mi de esa manera?- alcance a escuchar como susurraba esa frase. Después todo fue oscuridad…

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **Fue un poco difícil de escribir esto, ya que es otra visión del amor de Sísifo, uno enfermo y obsesivo que consiguió lo que quería, cuando el mal triunfa. Lo puse después de lo que le hizo hades (lo de la flecha) después de que se volvió "malo" y volvió a ser "bueno"**

 **~nos leemos pronto~**


	3. Chapter 3:¿felicidad?

Al día siguiente, como lo prometí, la desperté muy temprano. Aunque no quería despertarla, se veía tan tierna y dulce. Debí dejarla dormir un poco más. Repetimos lo que hicimos durante la noche…. Aunque ella seguía pidiendo ayuda, al final comprendió y se acostumbró.

* * *

-¡De nuevo!... ¡Sísifo!… ¡te lo ruego, basta!-

-Tranquila sasha, esta vez ya no te dolerá-

-¡Eso no importa!...solo dejame ir-

-haremos muchas más cosas esta vez…. ¿dejarte ir? No, si lo hago no podremos casarnos mañana… será más rápido, ambos estamos desnudos- bese sus labios dulcemente y comencé a entrar mientras la abrazaba y le decía cosas lindas al oído

-ahh… no de nuevo... ¡ahh!... ¡ahh! –

* * *

-a-a d-donde v-vamos-

-a la ducha-

-¡¿d-desnudos?!-

-sí, no te preocupes, las vestales ni yaya despiertan aun. Siempre me encargo de preparar personalmente mi baño-

-solo iremos así por los pasillos… al menos dejame tomar una toalla- lo pensé un momento pero deje que tomara una. Me di cuenta que de su pierna resbalaba un hilo de sangre. Decidí cargarla para evitar que cayera por el camino

-….Sísifo…. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿hacer que?-

-….lo que hiciste...-

-por amor-

-¿amor? Eso no es amor… es otra cosa muy diferente y más asquerosa-

-ES amor y si, también deseo. Pero no es diferente ni da asco- le digo levantando la voz un poco para recalcar pero no era mi intención asustarla, aunque creo que si se asustó un poco- te amo y quiero formar una familia contigo. Quiero amarte y cuidarte por siempre- después del baño y ayudarle a limpiar la sangre, la deje vestirse sola mientras yo hacía lo mismo en la habitación de huéspedes. No había dejado marca alguna en su ropa…. Pero si en ella. Supongo que el patriarca se habrá dado cuenta de la ausencia de mi ángel y debe estar buscándola.

Al poco tiempo llego el patriarca a preguntar por ella

-señorita Athena ¿Qué hace aquí?- sasha lo escucho llegar y fue con él, antes de que dijera algo me adelante a hablar

-ella vino a mi casa a hablar conmigo- la tomo de la mano para que no diga nada

-¿hablar contigo? ¿De qué? Si se puede saber-

-patriarca, él…- doy un apretón leve a su mano

-quisiera pedirle la mano de la señorita Athena, o más bien, de sasha-

-¿se quieren casar? ¡Vaya! Esto es una sorpresa. Y bien ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer?-

-¿eso quiere decir que si nos vamos a casar?- ella dice con tono asustado

-¡por supuesto! Esto es una gran noticia. Debemos avisarles a todos. ¿Cuándo planean casarse?-

-si es posible… hoy o mañana-

-o un poco después… tenemos que planear esto… Sísifo-

-no pelen, aún no están casados. Sísifo, eso es muy precipitado, Athena, no hay que hacer esperar a los demás. ¿Qué les parece si los caso hoy y la ceremonia la hacemos después? Solo sería hoy la boda sin invitados y dentro de unas semanas la celebración-

-¿la celebración?... ¿casados hoy?-

-sí, así es sasha. En la celebración podrás lucir tu vestido y tendremos invitados, hoy es nuestra boda- pude notar el terror en sus ojos, pero ¿Por qué estaría asustada? No hay mejor persona que yo. Yo la conozco mejor que nadie aquí… inclusive que Pegaso. Él no tiene nada en especial, ella no está con mejor persona porque la amo.- no hay mejor persona para mí que tú sasha- beso su mano

-bien, en tres horas los veo en la villa de Athena. No lleguen tarde- término de decir el patriarca al irse. La tome de la cintura y la cargue

-pronto estaremos casados, pronto formaremos una familia-

-¡estás loco! ¡Suéltame! ¡Cómo te convertiste en dorado estando loco! ¡¿A cuántas más has violado?!-

-¿violar? Yo nunca he violado a nadie, y si estoy loco es por ti-

-¡¿Qué no has violado a nadie?! ¡A mi si, idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Enfermo! ¡Loco!-

-tranquilizate… no me golpees, es inútil… además yo no te viole, solo hicimos el amor como cualquier pareja enamorada-

-¡yo no estoy enamorada de ti! ¡No quiero casarme! ¡Yo no quería!- dejo de golpearme para acurrucarse y llorar

-tranquila, no llores, pronto nos casaremos. Vamos, hay que prepararnos… hoy nos casamos- mis palabras son suaves y dulces mientras me dirijo a la que será nuestra habitación. Tomo su rostro y la beso… contengo mis ganas para más tarde cuando sea "legal", pero no dejo de besarla.

 _Tres horas más tarde_

-los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia- al fin casados, al fin la familia que tanto anhele, al fin la mujer que tanto desee. Esto es la felicidad….

* * *

 _-casados… estamos casados… nadie quiso escucharme…. Nadie me pregunto qué quería o que quiero yo…. Después de lo que paso. ¿Tendré que acostumbrarme a ser violada todas las noches? ¿Seré obligada a amar a alguien que me causa repulsión y asco? ¿Tendré un hijo no deseado?... no seré capaz de amarlo a él ni a mi hijo, ese niño será fruto de la lujuria, asco y odio…. O talvez si llegue a amarlo…. Después de todo, fue gentil y dulce conmigo, no me hizo daño, no me golpeo…. Solo me alzo la voz una vez, pero se veía realmente arrepentido por eso…. Quizás si llegue a amarlo-_

-sasha, eres perfecta, te amo… estas echa a mi medida…mi angel...-

-…de nuevo… ¡ahh! ¡ahh! ¡Sísifo! ¡Sísifo!... te amo…. ¡ahh! ¡MÁS!...-


End file.
